Beach
The Beach is a place on the map where the entrance to the Lighthouse sits. Every three months, Rockhopper and his puffle, Yarr come by on the Migrator and docks here with some items for penguins to buy from overseas. The path to the north leads to the Ski Village while the path to the right leads to the Dock. The Lighthouse wasn't available for penguins before the Lighthouse Donation. There are two beach chairs, an umbrella and a bucket for penguins to make a snow-castle out of. History *The Beach opened on June 16, 2006, at the start of the Summer Party 2006. The Lighthouse was not accessible and had a sign saying Coming in Fall. *In the Underwater Expedition the beach was flooded and a maze was discovered underneath it. *In December 2012, as part of The Journey, the Beach had been fully updated. There is now a beach umbrella above the chairs, a dock for the Migrator, and a bridge to the Dock. Parties 2007 *During the 2007 Summer Kickoff Party, The Penguin Band played on a wooden platform on the Beach. *During the 2007 Waddle On Water Party, there was a burger hut at the Beach. *During the 2007 The Fair, there was a table with snow cones spread out. 2008 *During the 2008 Winter Fiesta, there was a taco stand at the Beach. *During the 2008 The Fair had a Memory Game and a Slide that starts at the Beacon 2010 *During the 2010 Puffle Party, the Puffles where playing together building sand castles. *During the 2010 April Fools Party, the door of the Lighthouse was in the not attached to the Lighthouse itself, and you could change the sky by clicking on it. 2011 *During the 2011 April Fools Party, you could teleport inside the Lighthouse from the Ski Lodge. 2012 *During the Underwater Expedition, this room was completely submerged, with only the Beacon above the surface. *During Rockhopper's Quest it was the only decorated room, it had a sign up booth, the free item stand (Which gave away the Crew Cap then Life Vest) and Treasure Hunt games scattered around the room. *During the Medieval Party 2012, the beach was renamed Mushroom Kingdom *During The Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam it was the same one as in 2011. *During the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit the Migrator was docked there. *During Operation: Blackout, the beach was turned into a medic station for wounded EPF agents. *During the Holiday Party 2012, it was decorated like a big Snow Fort. 2013 *Although the beach wasn't decorated for the Prehistoric Party in the present, you could use the Time Trekker 3000 to see the prehistoric version of the beach, the Water Place, which had lava flowing through it and a small rock structure was where the Lighthouse would later stand. *At the Puffle Party 2013 it was decorated like past Puffle Parties. *At the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013, cars are parked in front of the Lighthouse, which is now a hospital. Stark Tower is in between the pathways to the Ski Village and Dock. A snow trekker ambulance is parked next to the Lighthouse. There is also a cannon on the other side of the Lighthouse that shoots you to the Hero Carrier, floating above. There is also a launch pad to play Super Hero Bounce. The snow is replaced with a city street. *At the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam, there were motorbikes parked by the Lighthouse, which was a Garage for broken down motorbikes and to refuel motorbikes by using the gas pumps. There was also a buoy, which lead to the Epic Wave. Trivia *On the video in the EPF Command Room there is an elevator under the buoy. This may be a secret entrace in the future. *The beach is the only place to get on the Migrator. *In November 2005, the Beach was added to the Club Penguin Map, however, it was not accessible. Before it opened in June 2006, it led many players into speculation as to why it was there. *In prehistoric times, it was called the Water Place. *Its swf name is beach. Pins 6 Pins have been hidden in this particular room *Jet Pack Pin *Snowflake Tile Pin *Water Tap Pin *Fence Pin *Puffle Bat Key Pin *Rainbow Puffle Pin Names In Other Languages Gallery Graphical Designs Beach by cutelolly.PNG|The former Beach. New beach.JPG|The current Beach after the The Journey. File:New Beach With Migrator.png|The Current Beach with the Migrator. First seen on the end of Holiday Party 2012. Rooms 123kitten1Lighthouse.png|The Lighthouse Map Icons Beach Map Icon Holiday Party 2012.PNG|The Beach map icon during the Holiday Party 2012. 2006 Summer Party.jpg|The Beach when it first opened during the Summer Party 2006. Beach Sprots SDa.PNG|The Beach during Sports Day 2006. UntiBeach Lighthouseaa.PNG|The Beach during the Lighthouse Party. Beach HP 2006.PNG|The Beach during the Halloween Party 2006. Beach CP2006.PNG|The Beach during the Christmas Party 2006. 2007 Beach WF 2007.PNG|The Beach during the Winter Fiesta 2007. BVeach Fest of SNopw.PNG|The Beach during the Festival of Snow. Beach April Fools 2007.PNG|The Beach during the April Fools' Party 2007. Beach Pirate Party 2007.PNG|The Beach during the Pirate Party 2007. Beach SUmmer Party 2007.PNG|The Beach during the Summer Kickoff Party 2007. Beach water party 2007.PNG|The Beach during the Water Party 2007. Beach Camp Penguin.PNG|The Beach during Camp Penguin. Beach FallL FaiR.PNG|The Beach during the Fall Fair 2007. Beach during the Halloween Party 2007.png|The Beach during the Halloween Party 2007 Beach Coins for Change 2007.PNG|The Beach during the Coins for Change event in 2007. Beach christmas Party 207.PNG|The Beach during the Christmas Party 2007. 2008 The Beach during the PG.PNG|The Beach during the Penguin Games. Beach during the Christmas Party 2008.png|The Beach during the Christmas Party 2008 2009 Beach during the Construction of the Adventure Party 2009.png|The Beach during the Construction of the Adventure Party 2009 Beach during the Adventure Party 2009.png|The Beach during the Adventure Party 2009 Beach during the Construction of the Music Jam 2009.png|The Beach during the Construction of the Music Jam 2009 Beach during the Music Jam 2009.png|The Beach during the Music Jam 2009 Beach during the Construction of the Festival of Flight 2009.png|The Beach during the Construction of the Festival of Flight Beach during the Festival of Flight 2009.png|The Beach during the Festival of Flight Beach during The Fair 2009.png|The Beach during The Fair 2009 Beach during Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt 2009.png|The Beach during Sensei's Scavenger Hunt Beach during the Halloween Party 2009.png|The Beach during the Halloween Party 2009 Beach during the Holiday Party 2009.png|The Beach during the Holiday Party 2009 2010 Beach during the Puffle Party 2010.png|The Beach during the Puffle Party 2010 Beach during the April Fools Party 2010.png|The Beach during the April Fools' Party 2010 Beach during the Island Adventure Party 2010.png|The Beach during the Island Adventure Party 2010 Beach during The Fair 2010.png|The Beach during The Fair 2010 Beach during The Great Storm of 2010 before rain.png|The Beach during The Great Storm of 2010 before rain Beach during The Great Storm of 2010 during rain.png|The Beach during The Great Storm of 2010 during rain Beach during the Holiday Party 2010.png|The Beach during the Holiday Party 2010 2011 Beach during Puffle Party 2011.png|The Beach during the Puffle Party 2011 Beach during Music Jam 2011.png|The Beach during Music Jam 2011 Beach during The Fair 2011.png|The Beach during The Fair 2011 Beach during Halloween Party 2011.png|The Beach during Halloween Party 2011 Beach during Card-Jitsu Party 2011.png|The Beach during Card-Jitsu Party Beach during Construction of Holiday Party 2011.png|The Beach during Construction of Holiday Party 2011 Beach after Holiday Party 2011 and Coins For Change 2011.png|The Beach after Coins For Change 2011 results and after the Holiday Party 2011 2012 Underwater expedition beach final.JPG|Beach in Underwater Expedition. Beach during the Construction of Rockhopper's Quest 2012.png|During the Construction of Rockhopper's Quest Beach during Rockhopper's Quest 2012 (1st week).png|During Rockhopper's Quest (1st week) Beach during Rockhopper's Quest 2012 (2nd week).png|During Rockhopper's Quest (2nd week) Beach during the Puffle Party 2012.png|During the Puffle Party 2012 Beach during the Construction of the Medieval Party 2012.png|During the Construction of the Medieval Party 2012 Screenshot_1318.png|During the Medieval Party 2012 Beach during the Marvel Super Hero Takeover Party 2012.png|During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 Beach during the Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam 2012.png|During the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam Rockhopper and Yarr Meet.png|During The Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. Note: Crowded, Full of Penguins and Rockhopper is spotted.|link=www.clubpenguinwiki.com/templeoffruit FairBeach.png|During The The Fair 2012 Beach HP 2012.PNG|The Beach during the Halloween Party 2012. BlackOutBeach.PNG|The Beach during Operation: Blackout. Holiday_Party_2012_Beach.PNG|The Beach during the Holiday Party 2012. New beach.JPG|The Beach after The Journey. 2013 Beach Hollywood Party No Migrator Bug.png|During the Hollywood Party. Beachpuffleparty2013.png|During the Puffle Party 2013. Operation Hot Sauce Beach Empty.png|During Operation: Hot Sauce (Notice: the squished sandcastle). Beach MSHT 2013.png|The Beach during the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013. TBMSJBeach.png|During the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam. See also *Dock *Lighthouse *Migrator *Ski Village SWFs *Current Beach *Old Beach References Category:Places Category:Beach Category:Sea Category:Rooms Category:Locations Category:Renovated Rooms